The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more particularly to a novelty toothbrush having a built-in music generator.
One of the most difficult tasks faced by parents and dentists is to instill good dental habits in children. Many children neglect proper dental care because they dislike brushing their teeth or simply forget about it. Often, children brush their teeth reluctantly as a result of parental pressure or coercion. The toothbrush of the present invention is designed primarily with children in mind, although it may also be used by adults, and is intended to improve children's dental habits in a fun manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novelty toothbrush having a built-in music generator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novelty toothbrush as above which will delight users by playing a musical tune for a predetermined time period.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novelty toothbrush as above having a pleasurable visual appearance.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novelty toothbrush as above which is relatively simple to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent from the following description and drawings in which like reference numerals depict like elements.